Unknown
by Cha Cha Anime
Summary: An inspired story about a typical girl that isn't really as typical as she thinks.
1. Chapter 1

This may not seem like it came from Sailor Moon, but it soon will. Please be patient!

Unknown –Prologue

"I'm so tired," saidUnknown rubbing her eyes.

The night sky was still young, and Unknown was enjoying the relaxing coolness of the kind forest winds. She was also waiting for her Charon to come and pick her up. This would be the last time Unknown would see, smell, and fell Earth, or at least she thought.

Unknown heard footsteps behind her.

"So, it's finally your time," sighed Prince Kyba.

"How'd you know?" "Why are you even here?"

"I didn't want to miss it." "Plus, I thought that you're already dead."

"Sure I'm a grim reaper, but grim reapers are half-dead!" "HALF!"

Unknown's assigned Charon was here. It was finally time for things to be quiet for Unknown. "Well _Prince_ Kyba, hope to see you in the future!"

"You know you don't have to do this!" "Don't LEAVE!" "PLEASE!" "Please, please……"

Left in the cold, Prince Kyba stood there trying not to cry his eyes out.


	2. Chapter 2

The Sign

"Mother! Mother!"

Waking up from bed, Crystal hugs her knees in despair. Sweating in fear, she forgets everything around her. She starts to cry, resulting in waking up her sister, Shita. Shita was cranky and did not want to deal with her little sister, not after the dream of having the 2nd most popular guy in school, Pegasus, as her boyfriend.

"_What is the matter NOW,_" said Shita.

Sniff Sniff

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up. I just had a nightmare that's all…," sighed Crystal.

"Oh Crystal, I'm sorry, but I was just having a dream about my _'lil Pegy'."_

"Really, well then um… I think I'll go back to sleep."

"No, tell me about your nightmare. You _are_ sweating like crazy."

"It was a dream about mother holding out her hand asking me to fulfill a prophecy."

"That dream _again_! I thought you stop having that dream when you got over mother's death."

"That dream was different. She wasn't saying anything before in my old dream. She just …………looked very haunting. Although, this time it seemed like she wasn't even there. I mean I don't really think it was her. It seemed more like someone else."

"Crystal, go to sleep. Don't wake up until I tell you to k?"

"Yes."

With that, Crystal tried to go back to sleep. After all it was a Saturday, and she did not have anything to do. Unfortunately for her, she started to dream again.

Running and running innothing but black space around her. Crystal was looking for her mother. This time however, she did not find her mother like the last time. Determined to find her mother, she kept on running only catching her breath every now and then. Suddenly, she spotted an eerie white light ahead of her. She kept on running towards the white light. "Perhaps mother is going to be there," she thought.

Reaching the source of the light, Crystal found out that the source was actually a very bright door. She opened it and discovered a memory of her younger self. She knew this was a memory because she was witnessing an event that had happened to her before.

A couple of bullies surrounded her younger self and kept on punching her. Standing there, Crystal remembered how she got bruises after that. Shita had supposedly came to her rescue and told the bullies off. Surprisingly, her younger self, did not whip out like she had remembered. In fact, Shita did not come to her rescue. Watching her younger self, she witnessed a side of herself that even she had not seen, or so she thought.

Wham! POW! The younger Crystal slammed her fist into a bully's face. Another attacked her from behind, but just then her eyes turned eerie blue and she teleported behind the bully. With a strong firm kick, the bully was hit in the shins. Freaked out from her last stunt, the last and foremost toughest bully body-slammed young Crystal, leaving her with bruises. "You shouldn't have done that," young Crystal coldly said.

There were no emotions in her eyes but hatred. Just a split-second later, the three bullies were all laying on the floor crouching and rolling everywhere just trying to ease the pain from their shins. Young Crystal walked away triumphant with just a few bruises. It seemed as if nothing had happened.

This was not the memory that Crystal remembered!

"Crystal!"

She did not fight bullies; she remembered that day so well!

"Crystal!"

It was impossible!

"Crystal!" said Shita while shaking Crystal.

"Huh? Oh. I um…. Guess I was dreaming again _huh_."

"Dreaming! You weren't dreaming!"

"Huh?"

"You were attacking me like a mental person! Your eyes were closed the whole time!"

"What!"

Taking a look around her surroundings, Crystals discovered the whole room in the worst condition she had ever seen. The bed sheets were ruined, the computer chair was knocked over, and all in all the WHOLE room was trashed!

Shocked, Crystal checked her sister for injuries. Fortunately, Shita only had a few bruises. Crystal put some relieving ointment on her and started to clean up the room. She was still in shock about what had just happened. She had never in her life ever abused anyone with fists. She might have stood up for her sister when people were teasing Shita, but Crystal only used words. She would never use brutal force.

The more she thought about it the more that dream haunted her. This dream had made her attack her own sister! Was this a sign of something, or was she just losing it from hard work.

No. Crystal has been a hard working A student since she was young. There was no way that this was the reason. **So what was _it!_**


	3. Chapter 3

And so it continues……

Searching: Part One

Still stuck in paranoia, Crystal really thought something was wrong with her. She was afraid. Everything suddenly seemed horribly odd to her. It was as if she was a stranger to herself.

Okay, it was time for a check up; she really needed to go to her psychologist. Crystal was out of her mind and brainless. Usually she would have ended the situation with very good explanation, but this just seemed too bad to be true.

It was the final minute. The crowd was dead silent. The hundred beating hearts in the gym provided a hymn of its own. This last one would decide it all. Every beat, every sweat drop seemed to make his goal farther away. The gym seemed to stretch several feet away. He closed his eyes and heaved his final breath. His hands let go of the ball. A small bonk came from the hoop. The ball swirled and for an instant it seemed to just stand there teasing him. His heart leaped; it went in.

The crowd stayed motionless for several seconds. The thought of Tomas High's first victory finally reached their shocked minds. One lone cheer rang from the crowd, and then the whole gym screamed with surprise, shock, and pride. This was a broken curse revealing a very talented man… or so it…seemed.

Silence

The crowd no longer moved nor did they breathe. A paper airplane was frozen mid-air.

"What _now…_," said Kyba.

"You have to be at the castle ASAP," said Pegasus annoyingly.

"I'll be there dammit…this normal life isn't gonna exist," snarled Kyba.

The crowd jumped with joy and breathed great breaths of victory. The paper airplane fell gently onto the ground.

Kyba hurried into his locker room. With a blue flash his body disappeared.

Kyba reappeared into the castle library room. He sat on the elegant blood red couch in front of the fireplace. The firewood lay there waiting to be lit. His eldest brother Steven Bowen walked into the small room. A flash of white light brought Millennium Bowen into the room. Following him, came the third eldest, Pegasus Bowen.

"Why are we here…," barked Pegasus.

"We're here because of the _Cross_," said Steven coldly.

All looks within the room grew dark. Everyone knew that the Cross meant trouble. It was bad news waiting to happen. The Cross's history was so dark that it was never mention. All words that slipped of the Cross would be evil luck for all.

"What about the Cross…" said Kyba.

"The containment field was broken," said Steven.

"Broken..."

"Yes, broken…"

"What are we gonna do now..?"

"I fixed the containment field and the Cross hasn't reacted…I just want you guys to be aware."

All four brothers within the room knew what to do. If the Cross's appeared upon anyone's forehead, then the person was to be… killed.

Steven knew what to do, but he had another motive in mind. His search was the _bearer_ of the Cross began.


	4. Chapter 4

Searching Part 2

Tick, tick, tick…

The clock seemed to follow Crystal's heart beat with each tick. She was scared. She did not know what to do. Finally her psychiatrist called her in.

"How are you doing today?"

"Fine, but…the other day I did something out of character."

_If I was fine then I would not be here…_

"Oh…I see. How do you feel about that?"

_This psychiatrist sucks…_

"I feel shocked because it was just so out of character."

"Could you tell me exactly what happened?"

_She is getting on my nerves. She should have asked me this earlier._

"Well, first of all I want you to know that I am not a brutal person. But, that day I was destroying everything in my room and I even hurt my sister. I did this all when I when I was dreaming…"

"I see…well the problem seems to be stress. I'm sure that you just need a vacation."

_Great…I just paid this person 100 bucks to tell me to go on a vacation…_

"Um..thanks I will take a vacation."

With a red face, Crystal walked out of the shrink's room. She stormed into the elevator and started to smack herself for even thinking about seeing a shrink. Crystal needed to calm down. Just then Shita called her.

"CRYSTAL!! Pegasus just invited me to his beach party!! (Oh My Gooood!!) Wanna come?"

_Hmm…a beach party, I guess I could use a little salt air._

"Sure, I'll come."

The waves tickled Crystal's feet as the aroma of delicious barbecue filled her nostrils. Her rolled up jeans kept on rolling down for some reason and she was getting annoyed again. Not even the beach calmed her today. Something was very wrong. Crystal's temper seemed to shrink by the second. Shita on the other hand seemed to have a good time. She was flirting with Pegasus and blushing at the same time.

_I wish that I could carefree right now. Man, what in the world has gotten into me?_

Crystal watched as the soon to be couple wandered under the cliffs. They were already holding hands and smiling at each other. Crystal's eyes drooped. Everything went dark.

A trail of white light lay in front of Crystal. She ran towards it. Her mother's voice faintly rang in her ears, calling her name. Flash! Her surroundings turned white. In front of her floated a crossed shape medallion. In the center of the cross was a curious heart pendant. Crystal seemed to recognize the pendant, but she was not able to recall its origins. Suddenly her world turned pitch black. Her lungs cried out for air. Her lips suddenly felt warm. Crystal opened her eyes.

It was Kyba Bowen! Wait…this Kyba Bowen looked slightly different. Taking a closer look, Crystal saw the rest of her rescuer. Her rescuer was a mermaid!

"Uh…"

"(&("

"What?"

The mermaid held out a seaweed like item. He held it near Crystal's mouth. She opened her mouth and chewed.

"Do you understand me now?"

"Oh…yes"

"No need to be nervous I saved you didn't I?"

"You…well I mean thank you."

"No, actually I have been expecting you."

"Me? Why?"

"You are our queen, our savor, our light of hope, the bearer of the _Cross_. It is time for you to realize you destiny…Unknown."


End file.
